


Youtuber Oneshots

by EnbyMusician69 (Amren_the_nb_idiot)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amren_the_nb_idiot/pseuds/EnbyMusician69
Summary: A book of oneshots about the reader and their platonic relationships with different content creators! I take requests :)There will be no romance (except mayhaps a little amyplier in a few of the mark oneshots)Enjoy! <3
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Youtuber Oneshots

Hey! I'm Amren! I use they/them, xey/xem and it/its pronouns! Welcome to mah fic! :)

Sooo the current list of chapters is: 

-Mark is your big brother oneshot

-Ethan is your childhood friend oneshot

-Amy is your best friend oneshot

-Corpse Husband is your neighbor oneshot

-Oneshot about The Jims (from who killed markiplier)

-NateWantsToBattle is your teacher oneshot

-MatPat is your teacher oneshot

Annnd whatever you guys request that i think I'm able to write! I'm willing to do any of the above cc's, most of the dream smp characters....and i think that's all i know well enough to do fanfics on, but I'll update you if that changes. If you have any other content creators you want written about, just ask and i will see if I'm able to write about them.

See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for deciding to read?? Wha- whyy?  
> Friendly reminder that i take requests, feel free to comment with your requests!


End file.
